


The Melody Of Loving You

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: “You became frozen like ice, all because I told you that I love you.” He smirked.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Melody Of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft Gruvia for you :)

You could hear a pin drop from the silence in the room. As if time had stopped and the planets came to a halt, nothing moved. 

She stared at him with wide eyes. The magnificent blue piercing through the charcoal grey of his, truly a stunning combination. She had gotten lost in thought as she looked at him, her breathing taking its time as everything tried to sync up into her head. 

The broken record of his words looped over and over and she was afraid that when she blinked, it would fade away and never play again. Like a desperation or begging for everything in front of her to be true, she wanted to run to him. her feet made no effort and perhaps she was lost to her imagination once again. 

It almost hurt to think about it not being true. Maybe this was a lie? A facade he made up to make her dance in his hands like a ballerina glued to a music box. A box that played a melody so incredibly wonderful, she never wanted to stop turning. 

He stepped forward, breaking the trance she had lost herself in and hadn’t noticed that in the mist of her mind, tears had slowly begun to rise. Her lips parted, unable to make a sound as his thumb came gracefully to her cheek and wiped away her tear. 

She looked up, a flash towards the sky to see the dark clouds circling, a curse that followed her like a moth to the flame. But instead the sky held a brightness, not a single cloud speckled across the vast blue sky and she came back to the grey eyes that looked at her with something of wanderlust. 

She wanted to speak but it was like he had stopped her. She didn’t need to say anything as his lips turned up into a smile, one that could only be describe of pure adoration. 

“Juvia?” Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name leaving his lips. Another turn on the music box. 

Pink dusted her cheeks as his hand moved to her waist pulling her close. She searched his eyes but found nothing that showed a lie and he could tell that deep down, she might not have believed him. 

He let out a short laugh, his nose now brushing hers, their foreheads touching and she could feel his heartbeat as her palms pressed to his chest. he tilted his head, offering another smile before he leaned and took her lips. 

He kissed her slowly but with a passion she had never experienced before. Any doubt or hesitation had slipped away as she kissed him back, hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him towards her. 

It made her head spin and a fire within her body ignite. She couldn’t begin to say how it felt to have the person you love and cherish most, hold you close and never want to let go. A sensation she had been dreaming of, ran throughout her body. Her mind plunging into rushing water, waking her up and screaming that this was real. They were real. 

They pulled away with a small pant and he kissed her cheek, showing, proving, that everything was as it seemed. 

“You became frozen like ice, all because I told you that I love you.” He smirked. 

“You can’t blame Juvia, my beloved.” 

“Its a shame I never said it sooner.” 

Her hand came to his cheek. She could see the regret clear on his face, engraving like that of a fresh gravestone. But she felt nothing but bliss and happiness. The past could weigh heavily and become a burden, but this was far from it. 

“Juvia would wait forever to be yours.” She smiled and his eyes softened. 

He smiled again, his own blush blooming. His lips brushed hers. “The wait is over my love.” And as he kissed her again, she heard the blissful melody starting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me :) 
> 
> Tumblr/ Insta: TheWritingStar


End file.
